


Alone in a Crowd

by Stage51



Category: Emergency!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stage51/pseuds/Stage51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone at the station has upset Mike Stoker. Will a night out with his friends be enough to straighten out his mood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: This is just a little one-shot that I penned over the weekend. All mistakes are mine.

Mike Stoker was livid. His hands were shaking he was so mad. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this furious and he knew that he really needed to calm down. Mike knew damn well that these feelings he was experiencing were irrational and frankly, just plain stupid. Knowing this did nothing to dissipate the strong emotions coursing through his body. He couldn’t seem to walk out of the day room and go back to work polishing his pride and joy either. Stoker continued to listen to the conversation taking place at the table in the middle of the room and could almost feel the smoke coming out of his ears.

 

Captain Stanley came out of his office heading for the kitchen to top off his morning coffee. Entering the day room, Cap took an instant inventory. Henry the Bassett Hound was lying on his back over on the old leather couch with the station’s senior paramedic, Roy DeSoto. Roy was in the middle of the day’s paper and scratching Henry’s belly. Roy and his wife Joanne had been married approximately ten years and had two young children, Christopher and Jennifer. Roy and Joanne had started “going together” in the fourth grade.

 

All the way on the other side of the room in the kitchen area was Hank’s senior lineman, Marco Lopez. Marco was in the process of putting together a chili casserole that would rival some of the best Mexican chefs in LA County. Marco got many of his mouthwatering recipes from his mother. The Lopez family was very close and pretty much shared everything. His engineer, Mike Stoker, was leaning against the counter, seemingly watching Lopez put his casserole together, but as Hank took a closer look at Stoker, he realized that Mike was not focused on Marco’s culinary feats but rather on the conversation coming from the kitchen table. Cap also took note of Mike’s stance and set of his jaw and knew instantly that his normally quiet, mild-mannered engineer was extremely upset.

 

Sitting at the table in the middle of the room were Cap’s younger men. Chet Kelly, lineman, Irishman, and station prankster. Talking with him was DeSoto’s partner, John Gage. Proficient paramedic, half Native American and a bit gullible. Around the station these two were known for their playful animosity. Everyone knew in a pinch these two along with the rest of the station were there for each other. It just seemed that Gage and Kelly had an awful lot of fun ribbing one another.

From what Hank was able to glean from their conversation, Chet and Johnny had gone out on a double date the night before and the two young firefighters were arguing over which one of them had the better date. Johnny was saying that since his date, Marilyn, was tall, blond, blue-eyed and very well endowed, his date was better. Chet was countering with the fact that just cuz his girl, Midge, wasn’t ten feet tall, didn’t make her a bad date. Johnny was saying that if she _was_ that tall, Chet would’ve needed a snorkel ladder just to kiss her good night!

 

Captain Stanley listened to this nonsense just long enough to fill his cup and then beat it out of there and back into his office. Hank began mulling over why Stoker was so upset over the Gage/Kelly argument. The only explanation he came up with was that maybe Mike knew one or both of these girls that the other two had gone out with. Captain Stanley was thinking to go back in the day room and get Mike when suddenly . . .

 

_“Station 51, MVA. Possible heart attack. 4250 West Central. Cross street, Market. That’s 4-2-5-0 West Central. Cross street, Market. Time out 1602.”_

_“_ Station 51, 10-4. KMG 365,” stated Captain Stanley.

 

Cap wrote the address down and handed it to Roy before jumping into the Captain’s seat aboard the engine.

 

When they arrived at the scene, Cap quickly assessed the situation and sent everyone where they needed to be. There were two cars in the middle of the road that had obviously hit head on. One of the cars, a white Maverick had a small fire under the hood. The other car, a yellow Gremlin, had one injured person inside, as did the Ford. Roy checked out the driver of the Maverick while Chet and Marco extinguished the fire under the hood. Even before Roy felt for the carotid, he could tell that the lone occupant was not living. It was a female, approximate age 25 and her neck had been broken. The saving grace was that it appeared she had died instantly. The occupant of the Gremlin was breathing. Johnny began taking vitals as Roy extricated himself from the Maverick to assist. As Johnny took the vitals, Roy relayed them to Rampart.

“Rampart base this is County 51, how do you read?”

 

“Rampart this is County 51, how do you read?”

 

_“51, this is Rampart base, go ahead,”_ said Dr. Kelly Brackett.

 

“Rampart, we have two victims of an MVA. The first victim is a Code F. The second victim is a male, approximately 45 years of age. Pulse is 110, respirations – 13. BP is 130/76. Rampart strongly suspected victim had a heart attack and crashed into the other car. Will update on extrication.” Roy advised Rampart.

_“10-4, 51. Start an IV D5W TKO. Send us a strip as soon as you can.”_

_“_ 10-4, Rampart. IV D5W TKO. Will send strip directly.”

 

Roy repeated the orders from Brackett and Johnny went off to make sure the defibrillator was set to go. He noted where everyone was at the scene. Chet and Marco were extracting the body out of the Maverick, Cap was watching the entire scene, holding his HT and making sure he didn’t miss anything. Roy was starting an IV on their victim and the one Johnny sought out most fervently, one Michael Stoker, was exactly where his was supposed to be, right against the engine making sure that the gauges and dials were all working properly. Johnny momentarily looked up into the face of the man that had plagued his nightly slumber for the past four years on and off but most urgently over the past two months. What he saw in Mike’s eyes made Gage do a double take. Mike was looking right at him but not with the pleasure or even amusement that Johnny had come to expect, but with a look of distain, almost hatred. The look made Johnny quickly turn away and he immediately contemplated what he possibly did to the quiet engineer to get him so upset.

 

As John made it back to their patient, Roy had just gotten him on the ground with the help of Marco. The EKG was quickly set up and they sent the strip to Dr. Brackett, lead 2. It showed that the man was in V-Fib and needed to be counter shocked STAT. This was done with no conversion.

 

“ _51, give 1 to 10,000 epinephrine IV and shock again. Alright 51, give 1 amp. Bicarb, establish an airway and send me another strip.”_

“10-4, Rampart. Sending strip now.”

 

“ _10-4, 51. Get him in here as fast as you can.”_

Johnny had Roy ride in with the patient because he was still a little distracted by Stoker’s reaction to him. Gage knew that he and Mike had never been bosom buddies or anything, but they did seem to be getting a bit closer as of late. Maybe Johnny had somehow over stepped the bounds of friendship without realizing it. After all, Johnny didn’t expect Mike to run to him or jump in his arms or anything else absurd like that. No, Johnny saved those fantasies for the times when he was safely tucked into his own bed in his own apartment, alone! John was well aware that Mike Stoker was a straight shooter, but he was kinda expecting Mike to at least smile or wave to him. Gage started wondering if someone had said something to Mike about John’s proclivities. This seemed highly unlikely considering that John’s business was buried so deep, he often forgot about it himself. All the way into Rampart, Johnny kept obsessing over whether or not he should just come out and ask Mike what the trouble was, but he was afraid of the answer. If Mike had found out that John was bi-sexual, this budding friendship they had been experiencing would most likely be over. Plus then Johnny had to worry about Mike turning him into Captain Stanley and/or HQ. Gage saw his entire life circling the drain and he felt totally helpless. This was one reason why he had never broached the subject with ‘Mr. Boy Scout’ himself, Roy DeSoto. Johnny loved Roy as a partner and a brother, but he still couldn’t trust him with this.

 

By the time Johnny backed the squad into the emergency area at Rampart General Hospital, he had pretty much decided to let things take their natural course. Unless Mike called him out or punched him in the face or something, Johnny felt it wise to let things run down on their own. He waited at the base station for Roy to come out of the treatment room, re-supplied, and left for the barn. Both paramedics were lost in thought as they drove back.

 

“Hey, Johnny? Are you okay? You’ve been a little off ever since we went on that run.”

 

“Yeah, I’m ok Roy. It’s just well, ya know how Mike and I have been talkin’ more, ya know like right b’fore our shift begins or ends, we been sittin’ at the table and just talk over a cup o’ coffee. We have found out that we have quite a lot in common, bowling, chess, and books, music ya know, just stuff.”

 

“Alright Johnny, that seems like a good thing, not a bad one. So why are you acting like you just lost your best friend?”

 

“Cuz the way Mike was looking at me during this last run, that’s how I feel!”

 

“What do you mean? How was he looking at you?”

 

“Like he hated me, or somethin’.”

 

“I don’ know, Johnny. Mike is usually pretty even keeled whether he likes ya or not and he _likes_ you!!”

 

“Well I thought so, at least until a couple a’ hours ago.”

 

“Johnny, no sense borrowing trouble, when we get back, pull Mike aside and talk it out.”

 

“I know you’re right, Roy. I guess I’m just a little nervous to get the truth, ya know?”

 

When Johnny and Roy got back, Johnny decided to grab the bull by the horns and went off to find Mike. He heard talking coming from the dorm room and headed in that direction. Opening the door, he heard Mike before he actually saw him. Stoker was at the small desk in the dorm on the phone with his feet propped up on the desk. He was saved from Cap’s wrath by not having his shoes on. From what Johnny heard, Mike was making plans to go out somewhere.

 

Johnny made sure to make enough noise so there was no doubt that Mike was not alone in the room. Mike glanced up at Johnny and immediately turned his chair around so that he was facing the wall. Gage sighed and kept on going towards his bunk. Mike was talking to someone named Bruce about some band they had gone to see before and were looking forward to going again. There was some laughing, but there was never the sound of true amusement.

 

As Johnny continued on to his bunk, he carefully searched his mind for a hint or a clue as to what he’d done to upset Mike so much. Johnny heard the receiver hitting the cradle on the phone and he called over to Mike to come talk to him for a minute. Next he heard the chair legs scrape along the floor and suddenly Mike was standing at the bottom of his bunk.

 

“Hey, Mike. I was wondering if maybe I said or did something to make you mad at me.” Johnny asked, feeling like a total girl asking.

 

Mike stood there looking uncomfortable and there was something in the look in his eyes. Johnny was certain that Mike was going to say something when…

 

“ _Squad 51, unknown type rescue. 1010 West Fairview. Cross street, Taylor. 1-0-1-0 West Fairview. Time out 1756.”_

“10-4 LA, KMG-365.” said Captain Stanley into the mic.

 

The rest of the evening went pretty much the same way for the paramedics. The engine had a couple of runs, but it was mostly the ‘Squad 51’ show. Johnny and Roy were finally able to sit down to a helping of Marco’s chili casserole around midnight. After eating, they each took a dose of antacids and went to sleep. They were all busy with morning work and then it was time for the next shift to take over. Johnny went to the locker room to change and to talk to Mike before he left only to discover C-shift’s engineer already there and changing. Bud told Johnny that he had just missed Mike. Bud said that Mike seemed to be in a great hurry to get out of there.

 

 

Johnny changed and took off to the parking lot. He jumped in his Land Rover and contemplated driving over to Mike’s. Gage decided against it because he was so tired he might say the wrong thing and make matters worse. Johnny decided to go home, get some sleep and then go see Mike later on in the day. So Johnny drove straight home, took a shower and climbed into his bed.

 

A couple of miles away, Mike Stoker was doing the same thing as Johnny Gage, or at least trying to. Mike was still fuming at Johnny over the conversation he had heard between Johnny and Chet over those stupid women. Mike knew that Johnny was straight and that he was a normal male with needs and that he could date anyone that he wanted to, but geez. Mike knew that he wasn’t really _mad_ at Johnny, he was ugh! He was jealous. Ok there, he’d just admitted it to himself, he was absolutely jealous! He, Mike Stoker, was madly in love with Johnny Gage and it hurt like hell to know that Johnny didn’t return the feeling. He and Johnny had been conversing more and talked about hanging out together, so to hear Johnny and Chet going on and on over the girls they had gone out with the previous night left Mike visibly shaken. To cover for his true feelings, he irrationally got pissed off at Johnny.

 

“ _Sometimes, Stoker, you are a real nit-wit. Yes, Gage and you have things in common, yes two friends can go out to grab a bite or go bowling or talk about books and movies. That doesn’t mean that he’s gonna jump in the sack with you!!”_

Mike was lying there in his bed, wide-awake, thinking that it might be the best thing all around for him to put in for a transfer. He could easily get an engineer job at another station, hell they were always short-handed especially with so many taking the Captain’s test recently. The longer Mike thought about this, the more sense it made. He had started thinking about his reaction if Johnny had asked Mike to “double date” instead of Chet. Oh boy, that could have been a real mess! Stoker kept thinking of all the excuses and none seemed plausible. Yeah, getting out of 51’s before things got too sticky was the way to go. He would talk to Captain Stanley before the next shift started. Mike would have to come up with a really good reason for wanting to do this, Captain Stanley was definitely observant when it came to his men.

 

Having come to a conclusion about what to do with the rest of his life, Mike felt completely drained as if he’d been fighting a 5 alarm fire all night long. He decided to get some sleep before he had to meet up with Bruce at **_The Sidetracked._** Mike wasn’t intending on picking anyone up tonight, but he was planning on getting shit-faced. He trusted this group of friends as much as he trusted his firefighter friends, just with a different part of his life. Hell, most of them had been friends since Junior High and he and Bruce went all the way back to kindergarten! The two newest members of their group they had met in college, Phillip and Willie. The only real rule they had was that the group members were strictly friends, no dating each other. As Mike thought this rule over, he realized that he was breaking that rule with Johnny. Albeit a rule only he was aware of, but a very important one nonetheless. His strong reaction to Johnny’s dating exploits confirmed why these rules were there in the first place. Mike drifted off into a restless sleep for the next several hours.

 

Johnny had been lying in his bed for well over two hours, with very little positive results. Every time he so much as closed his eyes, he saw large, tanned hands caressing him or deep blue eyes sparkling down on him. Johnny tossed and turned for almost three hours before deciding to give up and get out of bed. He swung his long, lean legs around to plant his feet firmly on the carpeted floor and stood up in one fluid motion. Gage then made his way into the bathroom where he took care of business, washed his hands and then splashed cold water on his face. He glanced up at his reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror and heaved a huge sigh. It was practically a stranger staring back at him with a droplet of water hanging down off of the end of his nose. Johnny sighed again as he grabbed a towel and dried his face. He was getting that old, familiar feeling in his loins and knew what he had to do. John was grateful that this feeling only happened to him once or twice every few months, although the more fantasies he had about Mike Stoker, the more often he ended up back there again. Oh well, he thought, at least he had a release for all of his pent up frustrations. Johnny reached into his shower stall and turned the water on. Then he went back to his bedroom to pick out the perfect outfit for the evening. He went with all black, jeans, t-shirt, and boots. After his shower, he dressed, noting the painted on jeans and how they accentuated his ass. He slipped his belt through the loops in his jeans and liked the way the silver and turquoise of the buckle stood out with stark contrast to the black clothing. He finger combed his still damp hair and worked his way into the black leather jacket. Johnny grabbed his wallet and keys, took one last look in the mirror, and satisfied with what he saw, walked out of his apartment in search of release.

 

Mike finally got up after several hours of resting, but not sleeping. He did manage to doze off for a few minutes at a time, but nothing substantial. He went to his closet to find something to wear. Mike settled on a long sleeved Henley shirt. It was a baby blue color and brought out his eyes, or at least that’s what he’d been told. He decided on his dark blue stonewashed jeans and his desert boots. He was going out with his buddies to have a good time and wanted to be comfortable. Stoker took his shower and changed in short order. He also went with his fire engine red socks that Bruce had given to him as a joke for Christmas a few years back. Mike took one last look at himself, picked up his wallet and keys and made his way out the door.

 

*************************************************************************

John Gage walked through the front door of the fairly new establishment. He had been here maybe a dozen times since they opened about six months ago. He made his way over to the bar and the bartender/owner Andy. He and Andy had hit if off right away, but just as friends. Andy had a steady boyfriend and wasn’t in the market for anyone new. Although if Andy were truthful with himself, Johnny would be on his ‘wish list’. In fact, many eyes turned as the handsome young man with the chiseled features walked in the room. Not realizing how striking he really was, Johnny had no clue at the number of guys watching him. John only knew that he felt safe here, that everyone was in the same situation, so he never worried that someone would “out” him here.

 

Andy already had a beer waiting for John by the time he had made his way up to the bar. Johnny smiled at the gesture, and leaning in asked Andy for a shot as well. Andy knew then that there was something weighing his young friend down. He was well aware that if he had to rely on Johnny’s alcohol consumption to stay in business, he wouldn’t last a week! There was a look in John’s eyes, a sadness that Andy couldn’t quite explain, but he knew Johnny was hurting. Andy figured he would have to keep an eye on him tonight and make sure he didn’t drink himself under the table.

 

Andy sighed to himself. That was two guys in the last half hour he felt that he had to watch over. Johnny just now, and the other one that came in with the group almost 45 minutes ago. Andy’s friend Mike had come in with his good friend Bruce and immediately set up a tab. The way Mike was downing shots, he’d be passed out by ten and he just walked in the door a few minutes before nine!! Bruce had given Andy a knowing look to let him know that Bruce would be watching out for him, but still, it was Andy’s place and he was ultimately responsible for the clientele. Andy had seen the same look in Mike’s eyes that he had just seen in Johnny’s. Maybe he should introduce them to each other, Andy mused. After all, didn’t misery love company?

Then Andy remembered something Johnny had said to him once about being alone in a crowd and that he liked his anonymity so Andy decided against it. As boisterous as Mike was being tonight, it wouldn’t be long before Johnny noticed the tall, blue-eyed gorgeous hunk sitting in the other room with his friends.

Just as Andy predicted, Mike and his pals were extremely loud and soon curiosity got the best of Johnny and he picked up his drink and took off to investigate. As he rounded the corner to look in the room, he saw seven or eight guys sitting around a table. Right in the middle of the table was this gorgeous man, and then Johnny took a second look.

“Oh my God!” Johnny exclaimed in his head. He wanted to run as fast as he could out of there but he was frozen to the spot watching Mike. Johnny couldn’t believe this was the same man that he’d been working with for the past four years. Mike was always so quiet at the station, getting him to say more than two words together was a miracle. But this Mike, he was relaxed and talking a blue streak. Johnny found that he was falling hard as he stood there watching.

Suddenly one of Mike’s buddies at the table noticed Johnny standing in the doorway and shouted for him to either come in or go out, but whatever he decided he wanted Johnny to close the door behind him. As Johnny was contemplating what to do, one of the other guys, George, spoke up and yelled over to Mike that _his_ guy was in the room. Mike turned toward Johnny and he could see the unfocused glare in his eyes and knew that Mike was pretty well polluted.

When George yelled over to Mike that _he_ was in the room, Johnny thought that he needed the defibrillator because his heart just stopped. Then Johnny was headed towards him, and Mike wasn’t sure what to do so he did nothing except watch Johnny’s face as he got closer. Mike decided that the best offense was defense and that’s what he decided to do.

Just as Johnny got up to Mike, Stoker started yelling at him.

“Just what the hell are you doing here, Gage?” Mike yelled.

“I just came in for a drink, heard the loud talking and came to investigate” replied Johnny.

“So now you’ve seen how the other half lives, you can leave now. Got enough ammunition now?”

“Mike, I live in this world too. I would never ever give you away. It would be like telling on myself.”

Mike thought over what Johnny just said and thought him to be placating him. So he said,

“Gage, if you really belonged here, you wouldn’t be chasing every nurse at Rampart.”

“Mike you are right, but I haven’t chased a nurse in a long time. They all talk with each other and none of them will go out with me.”

“What do you mean they talk to each other?”

“Well, they find out that ole’ John Gage doesn’t put out and they decide it’s over. I just can’t justify having relations with a woman when I have my heart set on someone else.”

“Someone else? Who is it?”

“Well I’d rather not talk about this now, Mike. You’re here with your friends and all. We can talk another time. I’m gonna head out now.”

“Where are you goin’?”

Johnny had to smile at Mike. He was just so cute when he was feelin’ good. His eyes were just a tad glazed over and he slurred his words ever so slightly. Johnny thought Mike was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Mike was thinking pretty much the same thing about Johnny. Here was this god all in black standing in front of him. The black seemed to accentuate Gage’s dark skin and bring out the brown in those bedroom eyes of his. He had just enough liquor in him to sway a bit while standing there and the sparkle in his eyes was very enticing.

“I’m gonna go home, Mike. Hope you and your friends have a great time, make sure you have a sober person to drive you guys all home.”

As Johnny said this, a very large man stood up and told Johnny that he would see everyone home and that he had not been drinking. Mike told Johnny that this was James and he always made sure they got home safely. Johnny visibly relaxed knowing that Mike would be safe and started to leave. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. As he turned, he saw that beautiful creature again. He was dressed in blue which made his eyes even bluer than normal and the sparkle was so inviting Johnny wanted to jump into them. He definitely wanted to melt into the touch on his shoulder.

Mike had decided it was now or never to talk to Johnny about how he felt. He already figured out that Johnny was more like him than he had thought because he was in this place. This gay hangout was not known in the heterosexual world so he really didn’t think Johnny had gone there just to mock him or make fun of him. Plus Johnny wasn’t like that, he really got upset when people said derogatory things to him. When his hand touched Johnny’s shoulder, he felt the electricity run through him and he thought that Johnny had felt it too the way he flinched at the touch.

“Johnny, can we talk a minute? How bout we go outside, okay?”

“Yeah, Mike let’s go.”

So the two went outside and leaned up against Johnny’s Land Rover. Mike started pacing back and forth between the front and back of the vehicle. Johnny just leaned against the driver’s door but his leg was jiggling like crazy. Finally Mike became static right in front of Johnny. He tried to talk but the words just wouldn’t form properly in his mouth so he did the only thing he could think of. Mike got right in Johnny’s space, leaned in and kissed the stuffing out of him!

Johnny was so surprised that he didn’t react immediately. Mike was beginning to think that he had made a mistake when suddenly Johnny’s arm went around his neck and pulled Mike even closer. Johnny responded to Mike’s kiss by licking Mike’s lips with his tongue, pushing ever so slightly seeking purchase in that fantastic wet mouth of Mike’s. Mike readily gave permission to Johnny’s tongue by opening his mouth enough for it to enter. Johnny and Mike fought over dominance of mouths and tongues. While that was happening, other areas of their bodies were also responding to the sensual kissing going on. Mike leaned into Johnny who had nowhere to go being pinned up against the Rover like he was. He was definitely not complaining however, even when he started to feel Mike’s hard cock pushing against his thigh.

“Hey, Mike?” Johnny called breathlessly.

“Umm hmm.” Was all Mike could manage.

“I have a mattress in the back of the Rover. Why don’t we get in and continue this some place more private.”

“Sounds like a plan, Gage. Let’s do it.” Mike gasped out as he was planting kisses all over Johnny’s face and neck. He was rewarded with some sweet groaning coming from Johnny.

They stood like that for several minutes cerulean locked with sable. Then simultaneously they moved to the front seats of the Land Rover and drove off down the road to a patch of woods belonging to a local park area. Johnny turned the motor off and silently they got out of the front and moved to the back of the vehicle.

 

They came together in the middle of the mattress on their knees. Johnny’s arms immediately wrapped around Mike’s waist while Mike’s hands found purchase entwined in Johnny’s hair and down to his neck. They kneeled on the mattress what seemed like hours. They completely melted into each other and acted as one unit. They greedily sucked, nipped, and kissed mouths, lips, eyes, and necks. They finally were able to pull away from each other and Mike was the first to speak.

“Johnny, I honestly thought that you were as straight as an arrow so I never pursued anything beyond friendship with you.”

“But Mike, you were really pissed today and I couldn’t figure for the life of me what I possibly could have done to get you so upset.”

“It was the conversation you were having with Chet about the blond bombshell you went out with last night,” Mike said sheepishly.

“Mike, I never did _anything_ with Marilyn, I swear! I just had to talk it up in front of Chet. Marilyn is a swell girl, but she really isn’t my type.”

“And, exactly what is your type, Johnny?”

“I think I’m looking at it right now, “Johnny said with a slight smile.

“I’m glad cuz I know I’m looking at mine!”

“What about all those guys you came here with? Are any of them, you know?”

“No Johnny, none of them are anything more than friends. We made a pact years ago that if two of us started going together, both would have to leave our group. Not ostracized, just not welcome to be in our circle when we all go out.”

“I understand, Mike. Now c’mere.”

So Mike melted into Johnny’s arms and put his head on Johnny’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Johnny’s waist. Johnny bent his head down and took Mike’s mouth in his. He nipped and sucked on his lips until they were red and swollen. Johnny then slipped his tongue in to Mike’s mouth and sucked on his tongue which elicited moans of pleasure out of both men. Mike reached under Johnny’s leather jacket at the shoulders and pushed it off. Next he began unbuttoning his black shirt and kissing every inch of skin he could see or feel. Johnny’s squirming made Mike laugh. Mike began laving Johnny’s right nipple. Johnny began writhing and his head moved from side to side. Mike knew he was pleasing Johnny which made him very happy. So Mike gave Johnny’s left nipple the same treatment while massaging his right nipple.

Johnny felt that he had gone to heaven. Having Mike’s hands and mouth all over him was such a turn on. His cock was rock hard and Mike hadn’t gotten anywhere near it. He needed to feel skin on skin and began taking off Mike’s shirt. He eased it up slowly so that his palms touched every inch of skin from Mike’s waist to the top of his head. Johnny then gently pushed Mike down on top of the mattress and eased his naked torso down until there were sighs and groans of happiness out of both of them. They continued kissing and touching and exploring the top halves of their bodies. Neither of them was in a rush and it felt so good to have their bodies mingled together. They were both murmuring sweet nothings in each other’s ears. They were both professing their love and devotion towards each other. Johnny, being on top of Mike was directly in the moonlight streaming through the Rover’s windows. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat and had an evil glint in his eye. He gave Mike one of his famous crooked grins and began unbuckling Mike’s belt buckle. He then went for the button and slowly unzipped his jeans. He had to smile at Mike’s red boxers. Johnny also smiled at the way those same boxers were tented up in the air. He felt totally responsible for the state that Mike was in. He started to pull Mike’s pants off but got stuck so he lightly smacked Mike’s hip and told him to help him get the jeans off. Mike readily complied and lifted his hips and butt up so that Johnny could finish his task. Mike was a bit embarrassed that Johnny saw his underwear as he wasn’t expecting to “get any” tonight, it didn’t seem to matter what boxers he wore. Johnny pulled the pants and boxers down until he hit shoes. Then he pulled Mike’s shoes off and saw the red socks. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Mike’s matching underwear and socks. Mike’s face was as red as his boxers, but he laughed along with Johnny. Johnny began to blow hot air on Mike’s cock which drove Mike crazy. Johnny then licked the pre-cum from the end of his cock and then moved back up to kiss Mike and let him taste himself.

Mike was so turned on by the sensations of the tastes in his mouth he nearly came right there and then. He controlled himself only by thinking of getting his mouth on Johnny’s cock. This was going to happen very soon because Mike was already unbuckling Johnny’s belt and unzipping and unbuttoning his painted on jeans. Everything seemed to come off together and Mike couldn’t have been happier. He immediately began to swirl his large tongue around Johnny’s engorged cock. The pre-cum was bitter sweet and Mike decided Johnny was his new best flavor! He sucked a mouthful of the coveted cream and crawled back up to Johnny’s face to let him taste himself. Johnny practically blew right then and there. Mike began sucking on Johnny’s cock until he was totally inside of Mike’s mouth. Johnny was in ecstasy watching Mike go down on him. Johnny began to feel a familiar tingling in his balls and Mike knew that Johnny wasn’t gonna last much longer. Johnny was incoherent by this time and the only thing coming out of his mouth was nonsense. Mike couldn’t help but smile at him. Johnny finally got out “Gonna, can’t hold, Mikey, ugh, umm, ahhh.” His balls tightened and Mike’s mouth was suddenly filled with all of Johnny’s essence. Mike slowly climbed up Johnny’s torso and gently scooped him up until he was cradling him waiting for consciousness to kick in. Oh my God, Mike! That was incredible! Johnny was still a little out of breath, but was regaining his wits about him. Mike smiled down at him and then kissed him slowly and made sure that Johnny could taste himself.

“Umm that tastes so good.”

“You sure do, Johnny.”

“Mikey, I want, I need …”

“What, Johnny? What do you need, tell me.”

“I really need you inside me, now.”

“I can certainly take care of that need, babe.” Mike whispered.

“Oh, man please do me now, Mikey. Oh God now, please.”

“I will babe, I will give you want you need but I won’t risk damaging you. I need to prepare you properly.”

“Okay, Mikey, but please hurry. I want you so badly. Mikey I … I…”

“You what, Johnny?”

“I love you Mike Stoker.” Johnny said with great embarrassment.

“I love you too, Johnny Gage”. Mike retorted. Mike pulled the small tube of lube from his back pocket. He never went anywhere without it. He squeezed out a liberal amount to put on his fingers and also around and in Johnny’s hole.

Mike began with one finger swirling around inside of Johnny. He soon entered a second finger which was met with a lot of resistance.

“Man Johnny, you’re VERY tight. You’re making me hard just thinking about being inside of you.”

“Mikey, please hurry, I can’t take much more.”

“I will give you what you want, and more, love. But I won’t hurt you doing it.”

“Oh God, Mikey. I can’t stand it, do me now!!!!”

Mike decided to put Johnny out of his misery and took his fingers out of Johnny’s ass and lined his cock up. He liberally lubed up his cock along with Johnny’s hole. Mike then began to push into Johnny. Johnny started to hiss and subconsciously began to pull away from Mike. Mike started a rhythm that would be pleasant for Johnny and not hurt him. Mike had made sure to hit Johnny’s prostate with his cock on the way in, causing a temporary mind loss on Johnny’s part. Johnny couldn’t believe the sensations he was experiencing from Stoker. Yes the head of Mike’s cock had hurt, but now he was feeling all of these warm and pleasant feelings that he never wanted to stop. Johnny truly meant it when he said that he loved him. John couldn’t wait to take Mike home with him. He had honestly thought this would be a one night stand, but in his heart he knew for certain that he loved Mike, and didn’t want any of these feelings to end.

For his own part, Mike felt the same way, he loved Johnny and wanted to spend the rest of his life making one John Gage very happy. As Mike entered Johnny and making sure that he hit the prostate again, Johnny’s cock was engorged again. Johnny was making inarticulate sounds and his head swayed side to side. Johnny had never in his life felt what he was feeling now. He had had fantastic sex before, but it didn’t compare to this. Mike was feeling things he never thought possible. For one, he never thought that he would fall for anyone, much less Johnny. But there they were!

Mike was now ramming his cock into Johnny as fast as he could. He did everything to assure that he was pleasing Johnny on every thrust. The look in Johnny’s eyes and the way he whimpered told Mike that he was doing the right things. Johnny and Mike were both beyond rational thought at this point. Johnny’s prostate was being slid across with every thrust which was mind blowing and Johnny was so tight, Mike wasn’t sure why he hadn’t lost it on the first thrust.

They were both on the brink of release and as they were about to climax, they looked into each other’s eyes, the cerulean into the sable and they each saw the love reflected there. They both ended up screaming at the same time and then Mike collapsed on Johnny’s torso. They stayed like that for a while trying to take in enough oxygen to continue breathing. As they both began to drift off Mike told Johnny that he loved him and wanted to be with him forever. Johnny gave a small smile and pulled Mike closer. He said that he loved Mike and wanted to spend the rest of his life showing him just how much.

Now that they had found each other, they would never be alone in a crowd again.

  


  


  


  


 

  


 

  


  


 

 

 


End file.
